


I See You, You See Me - An Adam/Lydia Fanmix

by skimiskim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix by skimiskim, inspired by family!verse by goddessofbirth</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You, You See Me - An Adam/Lydia Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family!verse art/manips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394299) by [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth), [safeandwarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandwarm/pseuds/safeandwarm), [skimiskim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim). 



  


[Download @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?r76qig866qums54)

1\. **Shut Up And Let Me Go - The Ting Tings**  
 _For the last time you will kiss my lips_  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Your jeans were once so clean  
I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met

2\. **Pumpkin Soup - Kate Nash**  
 _I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy, kiss boy  
I just want your kiss_

3\. **Little Bit - Lykke Li**  
 _Hands down_  
I'm too proud for love  
But with eyes shut  
It's you I'm thinking of

4\. **Rich Kid Blues - Lykkie Li**  
 _Mama, I got your wild-eyed ways  
Mama, there's nothing you can do or say_

_I got the rich kids blues_  
And they got nothing to do with you  
I got the rich kids blues  
And I'm not sure that I'm pulling through 

5\. **I See You, You See Me - The Magic Numbers**  
 _This is not what I'm like_  
This is not what I do  
This is not what I'm like  
I think I'm falling for you

6\. **Teenage Dream - Boyce Avenue**  
 _I think you're pretty_  
Without any makeup on  
I think you're funny  
When you tell the punchline wrong  
I knew you got me  
So you let your walls come down, down

7\. **VCR - The XX**  
 _Watch things on VCRs, with me and talk about big love  
I think we're superstars, you say you think we are the best thing_

_But you, you just know, you just do_

8\. **Chemistry - Kyle Riabko**  
 _You tell your mother_  
You tell all your friends  
That you and your lover are making love till the end


End file.
